Visit and a Movie
by BluSakura
Summary: SHORT ONESHOT Just Lacus watching a movie. Until Kira visits. WARNING: Britney Spears bashing and Seed of Chucky Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: I'm writing this because I'm bored. End of story.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Bet you can't guess who I am.

Guess.

Now.

Do it!

Fine, fine. I'll tell you.

Lacus Clyne. From the way I speak I sound like Cagalli, correct? Well, no, I am not sweet and completely innocent. I'm a teenager! I can complain when I want to!

Just not in front of people.

Otherwise, they'd be sickened and say big words like "appalling" or "atrocious" when all they have to say to you is, "What's with the attitude?"

I guess my need for being a normal teenager is not going to work out. I'm a pop princess, a ship's commander, and have a reputation of a saint.

Shame on you, Lacus. Shame on you.

Some people think that my life is to be sitting there, smiling, and looking pretty. That's right, keep telling yourself that. Life's more painless for the brainless.

Yes! I rhymed!

Anyway, back to the story. I'm Lacus Clyne. I am currently sitting alone in front of my television, eating ice cream. Yes, I will be alone. No, I won't have fun.

Unless a certain Kira Yamato should come.

Just his name makes me blush. He drives me insane when he's not around. And sometimes I wonder if he feels the same for me.

I bite my lip.

I don't think I could be anything close to how Fllay was with him. I can feel it. He still thinks of her. And to be honest, I don't hate her.

I envy her.

She was able to cry like that when her father died. She was allowed to sulk about it and everyone was okay with her. She was allowed to hate people and not be blamed for it.

She was _human_.

I _wasn't_.

I had to be brave for everyone else. I had to be strong to get through this war. And it was my fault my father died.

Great job, you pink-haired Britney Spears.

Ugh, scratch that. I'm _worse_ than Britney Spears.

I start laughing as Chucky the Doll sees his kid Glen become Glenda.

Yes, I do watch those movies.

There's a knock on my door. When I open it, I half expect it to be Chucky with his knife in the air and his evil, yet somewhat endearing, cackle.

But, alas, my hopes are crashed, when I see Kira.

Wait, _Kira_?

Oh, crap.

"Good evening, Kira!" I say in my polite manner.

He smiles at me and greets me a good evening as well.

"Please, come in!"

As he walks through the door, he's stunned to see what's on my television. Chucky the Doll reciting some voodoo stuff.

And I think my embarrassment rate went up about five notches.

"I didn't know you watch this, Lacus."

"Oh, um…"

He smiles. And I hold onto the sofa arm rest to keep from melting. "It's okay. I like this movie, too."

God, I love this man.

I offer him a tub of ice cream and he refuses, but sits next to me in front of the television. It's about the part where Glen cuts Chucky's limbs off.

Boy, why does this movie always make me sleepy?

* * *

Okay, I'm surrounded by clouds, mushrooms, whipped cream, and I hear _It's a Small World_ playing in the background.

Boy, I am totally dreaming something weird tonight.

And as usual, Kira comes into my dreams. He whispers, "I love you."

I smile. It's not real, but hey! This is _my_ fantasy.

Then I feel something warm on my forehead.

0o0o0o0oo0o00oo00oo0

I open my eyes to see…

Kira's chin?

He's…he's kissing my forehead.

Kira looks down at my face and is stunned to see me awake. "Did…did you…did you hear?"

I bite my lip. Oh, God!

"Hear…hear what?"

He looks relieved for a second.

"Did you say something when I was asleep? Or was I dreaming when you said…"

I think I just trampled his hopes. And for some, odd reason, I'm jumping inside.

Kira stares at me with sad eyes. "Lacus. I know I'm not worth it but you seriously need to know…"

I stop him from continuing with a kiss on his lips.

Where did I get the guts?

Kira looks at me. Then smiles. "You love me, huh?"

I smirk and nod my head. He stares at me with his beautiful violet eyes of his. I wonder how I was able to ensnare a guy like this in my web. Kira leans down to kiss me again…

But Chucky's detached arm out of no where started strangling Glen, and the both of us jumped in shock.

Kira and I laugh nervously as Chucky's cackle fills the room from the television.

I guess I'm not worse then Britney Spears after all.

* * *

BluSakura: I'm so going to get flamed for this.

TheEvilAshleyness: Totally.


End file.
